This invention relates to a connection system and a connection method and more particularly, relates to a sub-sea connection system and method which is adapted to facilitate connection and/or disconnection of a first body to a second body. The invention finds particular application in connecting a first body to a second body in an off-shore environment and is particularly adapted for use in moderate seas.